World of Quinton1721
The World of Quinton1721 is a Ninjago run into many wacky scenarios. Story Arcs Wuform™ Wuform™ is a story arc that covers Posts #1-14. It starts out with the Ninja searching through the Box™. They find the Reversal Blade in the Box™ but then a Vermillion Egg crashes down. Wu, Misako, and Garmadon arrive on the scene. They battle the enhanced Vermillion but they retreat. Wu and Misako explain Wu arriving back in Ninjago after being lost in time. Wu, Misako, Nya, Kai, and Zane leave to go off and fight the Time Twins while Lloyd, Garmadon, Cole, and Jay stay behind and watch the Monastery. They come upon the Time Twins outside the gates and Wuform™ into Wus. Wu completes the final Wuformation™ and defeats the Krux and Acronix. Field Trippin' Field Trippin' is a story arc that covers Posts #17-21. Misako, as Lady Iron Dragon, gives the Ninja their Secret Ninja Force suits. Wu and Garmadon watch over the Monastery as Lady Iron Dragon and the Ninja take the Bounty and learn about popular tourist attractions. They are shown the Tiny Tenple, where Jay gets stuck on its roof. They then visit the Glacier Barrens where Zane goes down a tunnel and finds a shrine. He touches it and blacks out. The Ninja find him and he wakes up. He finds out he has RX powers but learns that they do inherently nothing. They travel back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to continue their misadventures. Characters Heroes Ninja Lloyd Lloyd is the Green Ninja and the Master of Energy. * He once got the Reversal Blade stuck on his hand and he didn't want to give the Helmet of Shadows back to Misako. * He is afraid of Garmadon's gray hair. * He once went through an emo phase. LloydTLNM.jpg|Movie Lloyd EmoLloyd.jpg|Emo phase Kai Kai is the Red Ninja and the Master of Fiyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa™. * He is a member of the Council of Wus. * He once threw a boomerang and it never came back. * He owned a tractor and accidentally ran over Skylor. KaiTLNM.jpg|Movie Kai Nya Nya is the Maroon/Gray Ninja and the Master of Water. * She is a member of the Council of Wus. * She was once hit in the head with a boomerang thrown by Kai. NyaTLNM.jpg|Movie Nya Jay Jay is the Blue Ninja and the Master of Lightning. * He was once strung up on the Monastery of Spinjitzu by Cole. * He got stuck on top of the Tiny Temple. * He and Cole once bought spinners from Ronin. It didn't end well. JayTLNM.jpg|Movie Jay Cole Cole is the Black Ninja and the Master of Earth. * He once strung Jay up on a post on the Monastery of Spinjitzu. * He and Jay once bought spinners from Ronin. It didn't end well. *He owns a crab helmet. ColeTLNM.jpg|Movie Cole Zane Zane is the White Ninja and the Master of Ice. * His RX powers do nothing. * He is a member of the Council of Wus. ZaneTLNM.jpg|Movie Zane ZaneRX.jpg| Zane RX PIXAL PIXAL is Samurai X. * She is eternally angry she did not receive a LEGO Ninjago Movie suit. Teachers Wu Master Wu is the leader of the Ninja and the Master of Creation. * He is the Head of the Council of Wus. * He can complete the final Wuformation™. * He and Garmadon love playing cards. WuTLNM.jpg|Movie Wu Garmadon Garamadon is a former enemy of the Ninja and the Master of Destruction. * He and Wu love playing cards. Misako Misako is an archaeologist and historian. * She loves tea and scrolls. * She is a member of the Council of Wus. Koko.jpg|Lady Iron Dragon Allies Skylor Skylor is an ally of the Ninja and the Master of Amber. Villains Tommy Andreasen Acronix Acronix is a former Master of Time and a chef at Kryptarium Prison. ChefAcronix.jpg|Chef Acronix Krux Krux is a former Master of Time and an inmate in Kryptarium Prison. * He is done with Acronix's antics. Random Sky Pirate Random Sky Pirate is an inmate in Kryptarium Prison. * He is hungry. Other Characters Minifigure Minifigure is the most important character in Ninjago. Angry Chef Angry Chef is a chef at Kryptarium Prison. He taught Acronix how to cook. He is angry for some reason. Training dummies Training dummies are often abused and tortured by the Ninja. They reside in the Temple of Spinjitzu. Creatures Falcon The Falcon is Zane's mechanical companion. Firstbourne "Meowthra" "Meowthra" is a cat who occasionally attacks the Ninja. Wu's dog Wu's dog is some random dog Wu got years ago. Groups Council of Wus The Council of Wus is consists of Misako, Kai, Nya, and Zane led by Wu. They dress up in a conical hat and white beard and meet up every month and discuss Wu-related things. * They hold meetings every month. Locations Maroon Background The Maroon Background is an undisclosed location with good lighting. It is where smaller scenes are made. White Background The White Background is an undisclosed location with okay lighting. It is where bigger scenes are made. Monastery of Spinjitzu The Monastery of Spinjitzu is the main residency of the Ninja, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako. Kryptarium Prison Kryptarium Prison is where Ninjago's criminals are kept. Tiny Temple The Tiny Temple is the a tourist attraction. It is the smallest temple in Ninjago. * Jay once got stuck on its roof. * Pythor once lived there when he was tiny. Glacier Barrens The Glacier Barrens are where Zane gained his RX powers which inherently do nothing. Vehicles Destiny's Bounty The Destiny's Bounty is the Ninja's primary vehicle. * Lady Iron Dragon and the Secret Ninja Force used it to visit the Glacier Barrens and the Tiny Temple for a field trip. Iron Doom The Iron Doom was Krux and Acronix's former mode of transportation. It was confiscated by the police and is now their plaything. Spinners Spinners were bought by Jay and Cole from Ronin. They are highly unreliable and dangerous. The two immediately crashed into each other. Objects Helmet of Shadows The Helmet of Shadows is a helmet that controls the Stone Army. * Lloyd didn't want to give it back to Misako because wearing it made him feel cool. Reversal Blade The Reveral Blade is a Time Blade that controls the backwards movement of time. * It once got stuck on Lloyd's hand. Conical hat Conical hats are tan woven hats primarily worn by Wu. *They are also worn by the Council of Wus during meetings.